Balidāna
by knrute
Summary: They were all puppets, puppets of fate, dancing in strings of destiny, but that didn't meant they couldn't sometimes change their story's directions. Not necessarily for a happy ending, but at least for the satisfaction of seeing their loved ones smile. just a collection of oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

My mother and father were attacked when they were in the bakery. I promised the attackers anything if they would spare them so; they turned me to a puppet.

...

Yeah I sold my soul my soul to the devil. Just to save 'em.

...

They gave me a polka dotted dress. Red and black; red just like the blood I was about to shed and black just like the mask he would be wearing. Of course I tried to refuse but it was too late I was already their puppet and besides …..

"Really ladybug, are you forgetting that-" "no! I'll do it please don't hurt them." "Good girl"

...

I went to the ball. My dress was flowing behind me. I swallowed, maybe he wouldn't come today those were the empty condolences that I kept reassuring myself with. I walked the stairs and my breath caught in an almost painful way when I saw his black mask. Our eyes locked and I saw him come towards me with a relived smile on his face. Suddenly a thought which not mine yet was still in my head sparked 'I wonder how long that smile will stay in his face.' The mere shock of it made me stumble backwards because….

That night I wasn't just me that night I was someone else as well. Someone that was not me but in me.

He asked me to dance and almost against my will, I agreed. I say almost because I wanted to but it could be fatal to him. Why was he doing it to himself? Dancing with his murderer! He could have just run away and saved himself. A tear rolled own my cheeks and while we were waltzing he took out his hand and wiped it away from me.

His hand radiated brilliant, sincere, loving, warmth that sent a chill down my spine.

At this my resolve crumbled and I withdrew my hands from their dancing position and forcefully hugged him holding him tightly. I tried to warn him…..

P-please just don't save yourself and run away from here please I won't be able to hold it in me much longer I whispered

He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. He tried to assure me. "Shhh its okay I am here." Heavens know I wasn't assured. And suddenly it –it happened I.….

I felt it take over. It was running through my veins and suddenly my limbs didn't felt my own and I didn't how to get rid of it.

...

I suddenly pulled back from the hug subconsciously noticing my tears that stained his shirt. My eyes widened as felt my hands stealing to the hidden pocket where the dagger he gave me was resting. I tried-tried to stop them but I couldn't they were not my hands anymore. A disgusting and familiar sensation filled me the one I felt when I was putting the accursed dagger in its pocket. Tears started spilling again when I realized what exactly about to happen. I collected every ounce of willpower I had and just when It was about to strike, I changed its direction.

...

I stabbed myself for him because I loved him and I will do it a million times more just to save him because he is worth it and always will be. Though I am glad I had the chance to confess.

...

"Chaton, I-I love you" I offered him my last feeble attempt at a smile. Tears were now flowing down his eyes I-I love you too bug" I tasted a salty tear on my lips "I know" my last words were barely a whisper as I collapsed on him or rather my dead body.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh yeah the title is Gujarati for 'sacrifice'. I don't know why for sure it is in Gujarat, but yea…..

I still remember the time he waved his hand in front of me and said: "don't take life too seriously- no one gets out alive, anyway." And I had screamed "yeah, but doesn't mean I purposely kill myself!" to which he replied "no one is dying okay, ya gotta trust me."

….

 _I trusted him. Gave him the power to destroy me, and that's exactly what he did. He destroyed me._

…..

"It is okay" I told him, "you can use it". His eyes widened "what!" He cried out as he stumbled back. Breaking his intent gaze from the little glimmering pair of earrings stuck in my ears.

…

 _Looking back I realize that yeah, if I wanted, I could have changed the tale a little, but I am happy with how it turned out. You see, true love is selfless. It is prepared for a sacrifice._

…..

It was a trade; one soul for another. The universe had to balance itself, or else it would go down, deep down and take everything else with it. But I didn't cared. I would go hell and back just to see a smile on his face so; I threw all the rules out of the window and offered him the earrings, the very tool for my demise.

He wanted his mother back and I wanted his smile back. To me it was a fair deal. Only he didn't know about the price and I like to think, that if he did he would have stopped it, stopped chasing after whimsical whishes and accept the reality, but then it was already too late.

…

 _Some people are meant to fall in love with each other, but never meant to be together._

… _.._

 _I_ watched the ritual commence as he combined the two jewels in result, creating a blinding light. After that I saw his rare happy smile and that was the last thing I saw, before it felt like I was falling down an endless void of emptiness and coldness. The cold gripped me and then, everything went still.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mom by the time you read this, I might not be alive. It is okay, I guess but I really want to see you. I am writing this letter because I wanted to tell you that I am sorry. Terribly sorry._

When she wrote the 'r' of sorry her mother's words came flying in her head. ' _Honey I am sorry I can't cure that. But I do know something that will._ ' Then she had explained her that their family had a rare ability: they could absorb the magical powers of whichever creature they killed. The mere idea of it was horrible but she had no choice, either she killed someone with healing powers or she die of inevitable death.

 _I had found him the day I stepped out of our home. But I couldn't kill him._

How could she? How could she kill the one she loved, loved more than life itself? She might have done it if it was someone else but how could she do it when she was in the enchantment of his kindness, his character, his emerald green eyes, most of all the warmth and love he radiated.

 _Mom I had held the dagger high enough to stab him but my hand just froze on the spot and then it fell back to the ground._

Just remembering the incident brought tears to her eyes. She started to tremble now, but she continued. knowing that her breaths were being counted and it would not be long before the shadow of death that loomed above her, would swoop down and all would go dark.

 _Mom I am sorry. I couldn't be the brave daughter you wanted me to be I couldn't keep up the image of your perfect little girl._

She felt her chest tighten her breath now coming in short gasps she knew it was time.

 _I am sorry I allowed myself to fall in love. I should have paid heed to your warnings for truly love is a vile poisonous thing._

 _Love_

 _Marinette._

Marinette blew at the note making it a pile of dust that flew away with the wind. And then she fell back on the ground with a loud thud.

...

anyone knows the vampire from adventure time? she could get any other vampire's powers by stabbing them. yea kids shows are pretty savage.


End file.
